Bulma and Vegeta: Realization
by blah
Summary: A decent story of how Bulma and Vegeta get together.


;Bulma stared out the window. "He just sits in that capsule and trains and trains," she thought to herself. Saiyans are so strange. Don't they ever stop training? Don't they have feelings? Bulma wondered across the room as it shook with shock waves rippling through the walls from Vegeta's energy over to the coffee machine. He's so cute she thought; yet it's like he doesn't even notice I care for him no matter how cold he is to me. He's unable to feel compassion for anything or accept it. It was not long ago when he destroyed the capsule training, badly injuring himself. She cared for him, watched over him, yet he went back to train as if nothing had happened.

She sipped her coffee puzzled. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, "I forgot all about that Capsule Corp. meeting. Oh why do I have to take over this company?" She rushed down to the briefing room.

"Ah Bulma," her father called as she entered the room, "We're just getting started, um... don't you think you should change into something a little more businessy?"

"Huh?" Bulma looked down and realized she was wearing a halter top and her daisy dukes, "sorry, oh well, I can't help that I'm gorgeous, gentlemen you just pay attention to the briefing."

Vegeta stared up at the sky while he lied in the cool grass. Why? He wondered. Here I am, the most powerful of all saiyans stuck here on Planet Earth with this disgusting, weak race of people. Feelings, ha, they just get in the way, they are a weakness. Yet Kakarotte achieved the form of super saijin and fought with emotion as his conscience. That is how I will surpass him. Vegeta thought. He will screw up one day-- "Vegeta, hey!"

Vegeta whirled around to see Mrs. Brief walking up behind him. " I was just wondering if you'd like a drink cutie! You look so thirsty with all that training you do. You saiyans just never stop do you."

"Cutie! Woman, strength is the key to survival. The weak parish. I must train to save your worthless human asses."

"Well put it that way keep up the good work. You sure you don't want anything to drink?"

"I'm fine no leave me alone." It's a wonder how such a ridiculous race survived all these years. Now I must get back to work. No time for this foolishness. Vegeta thought.

Bulma strutted down the huge hallway in Capsule Corp. As she rounded the corner Yamacha popped out and surprised her.

"Hey Bulma, how's it going?" Yamacha asked.

"What do you want Yamacha? Don't you ever give up. It's over it's been over," Bulma told him.

"It's Vegeta isn't it? You want him." Yamacha accused. This was the first time he had ever confronted Bulma about her relationships since the break-up. Bulma looked away.

"It's none of your business," she yelled, "Don't you have training to do or something." With that she pushed him out of the way, storming down the hallway.

Yamacha had had enough. He gazed out the window. He knew he could never match Vegeta in strength or speed, after trying to work out in 400 G's he had realized that. Yet he began to plan.

"Don't do anything stupid," Puar warned him.

"I've got a way to get Bulma's attention," he explained, "all I have to do is prove to her Vegeta is a selfless beast and she'll come crawling back to me."

"Oh no Yamacha, don't"

"Take it easy Puar."

The gravity machine hummed as the gravity increased to 550 G's. Vegeta tightened his stance to keep his balance. Then prepared again for battle with the Capsule Corp. training probes and robots. His vision grew blurry. He hadn't slept in three days. Sleep is a weakness he told himself. Rest is for the weak. He shook his head and focused hard. I must focus, I must keep going, I must achieve super saijin! He shot out the energy and began destroying the training robots one by one. I need more of a challenge he thought. He loved to spar with Kakarotte. Fighting a power equal to his own(even though Kakarotte was far more powerful, he could never bring himself to admit it, or so he thought).

"Vegeta," a voice called from outside.

Vegeta stopped and went to look at who it was. He gazed down to see Yamacha calling to him. He hated him, he always had. A weak human warrior, no challenge to him but his cockiness annoyed Vegeta.

"What do you want human?" Vegeta beckoned from the now open capsule.

"I noticed how much you've been training and I was wondering if you'd fight me as training for both of us."

Vegeta looked at him vexed. "You? You want me to fight you." Vegeta almost started laughing, "You aren't even a match for me boy. You have a weak human power level and you dare to challenge me to a fight. But what the hell, why not, I could use a laugh with all this intense training. So boy come on let's fight!" Vegeta coaxed.

Yamacha flew into the air, Vegeta quickly followed. The two warriors clashed in the air.

"I'm just toying with you boy, wouldn't want to kill you,"

"We'll see about that."

Yamacha stopped. He could see Vegeta yet he could feel his presence all around him. He's too fast Yamacha thought, there's no way I can beat him--

A knee lunged into his abdomen then Vegeta brought down his fists on the back of Yamacha's head. Yamacha shot down and crashed through he Capsule Corp. roof.

"So you want some more earth warrior?" Vegeta taunted.

"I'm...just...g..getting started," Yamacha wheezed.

The others rushed out to see what all the commotion was. "It's Vegeta and Yamacha," Bulma told them.

Yamacha lunged at Vegeta. Vegeta quickly disappeared and reappeared raging shooting a blast of energy right at Yamacha, but Yamacha wasn't fast enough. The blast surrounded him knocking him towards the ground. Vegeta followed shooting past him to hit him before he hit the ground. He caught Yamacha, laid him across his knee and broke his spine. Yamacha screamed in pain.

"Bakka," Vegeta said dropping the ailing Yamacha and walking back towards the capsule. The others huddled around Yamacha. "Call the doctor quick!"

Bulma turned with tears in her eyes as she noticed Vegeta walking back solemnly to the capsule. She ran over to him and pounded on his back with both hands.

"Why? Why Vegeta?!" she demanded between tears.

"Why what woman?" He coldly responded.

"You almost killed him."

"He's the one who challenged me to a match."

"You knew he wasn't nearly as strong as you, you didn't need to be that violent."

"Am I supposed to be easy on him just because he's a human?"

"Yes."

"Foolish woman, when you fight anyone you must fight with all your strength and speed. Now go away and let me train."

"Vegeta..."

"What!?!?!"

"I forgive you. I know one day you'll do the right thing," Bulma told him as she walked away. Vegeta mumbled something to himself as he hunched back into the capsule for training.

Yamacha laid in bed. Puar looked on. "Oh Yamacha, why did you do this?"

"Now Bulma will pay attention to me."

"Yamacha, is it worth your life? I think you should forget about her."

"How are you feeling Yamacha?" asked Mrs. Briefs entering with a pill and a glass of water on a tray. "The doctor said take this pill and you'll be better in a few days."

"Thanks, Mrs. Briefs." Then she left.

"Yamacha?"

"What Puar?"

"Have you ever considered anyone else in your life?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I don't know, like another girl?"

"No, who?"

"Well I don't know how to say this but..... have you ever considered ME?"

Yamacha looked at her a bit confused and dazed and then fell asleep.

Vegeta shook his head. Must keep going.... can't stop..... Again his eyes grew blurry and went out of focus. He slowly brought them back into focus, he looked to see Kakarotte entering.

"Hey Vegeta, how's it going? That was some job you did on Yamacha." he told Vegeta.

"Bah, he was just a foolish human."

"Vegeta, don't you feel bad about what you did?"

"Of course not. I did what he asked, I fought him. I thought you of all people would understand me Kakarotte, you are a fighter like me."

"Vegeta, you can't fight allies like you do enemies."

"I fight when I fight. It doesn't matter who. There are no exceptions when you fight."

"Vegeta you need to show your emotions," Goku told him, "you have shut up all this anger inside you, towards me, this planet, and everything else. You must let it all go. Well I'm hungry so I'm gonna go eat, you want to join us."

"Maybe some other time," he responded.

"Well see ya 'round Vegeta," then he left.

Vegeta stood there perplexed.

I'll show you emotion when I become more powerful and destroy you. Then you'll be the one showing your emotions, while you cry in pain. Vegeta went back to training again.

*Back at the Dinner Table*

"What's for supper?" asked a hungry Goku.

"Oh the same old, same old," replied Mrs. Briefs throwing a capsule on the table. Instantly it turned into a large feast for everyone. "It's too bad Yamacha isn't with us," she commented. Bulma just looked at her plate.

"Say Bulma," Oolong then said in his annoying voice, "now that Vegeta beat the crap out of Yamacha I guess you're open. You wanna' give me a try?"

"NO! You stupid pig! You're a fucking pervert, and stop reaching toward my legs!"

"Who me, that must have been uh.. uh.... the wind,..yeah...."

"Oh those saiyans are so cute when they're mad, I could just hug Vegeta!" Mrs. Briefs added in. "Don't you think so dear?"

"Uh.. well..." Dr. Briefs responded, "--hey Scratch you hungry?"

"Vegeta has gotten a lot stronger, I can tell," Goku told everyone. "He has the potential to super saijin, but he has no passion for anything he does."

"Now Goku, don't criticize--"Chi-chi corrected.

"Chi-chi I was just stating a fact."

"Oh Bulma, you've been awfully quiet dear, whatever is the matter?" questioned a concerned Mrs. Briefs.

"Nothing."

"You're not sad because of Yamacha are you?"

"Of course not."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just not that hungry," she got up and left the table.

"Hey," Goku called after her, "can I eat the rest of yours?"

"Sure, whatever."

*Back in the Capsule*

Must get stronger...keep going...can't stop. Vegeta pushed himself to his limits as he strained to life the heavy weights in the heavy gravity. His head hurt, his eyes grew more blurry again. Must not stop...must beat Kakarotte.... Vegeta collapsed and fell to the floor.

Bulma looked out her window. Night after night he never stops. How does he do it. It had become a ritual for her to sit and watch as the capsule windows lighted with Vegeta's energy. Like fireworks only on the ground.

She sat next to the windows and waited. After awhile of not seeing anything she sensed something must be wrong.

"Goku, I think Vegeta needs help."

Goku and Bulma went outside to the capsule. It stood motionless. Goku entered and shut off the gravity machine, then Bulma entered. They saw Vegeta lying exhausted on the floor.

"Oh no!" Bulma blurted out uncontrollably.

"He wore himself out. He'll be OK. He just needs some rest," Goku explained.

Goku carried Vegeta back to the house and put him in his bed.

"I'll look after him," Bulma told Goku. So Goku went back to bed.

Bulma wiped his forehead and adjusted the pillow and covered him with a blanket. Then she sat down next to the bed and fell asleep.

*A Dream*

"Hey Vegeta," Goku called, "look what I can't do!" He jumped up and down like a foolish ape with a ridiculous grin on this face. Everyone laughed, except Vegeta.

Mrs. Briefs walked up to him, she was drunk, "Oh Vegeta why aren't you laughing?" she said hanging her arms around his neck. 

"Get off me you foolish woman!" Everyone continued to laugh.

"What's so funny? Kakarotte you're a mighty warrior, stop acting like a schoolboy! It's not funny!"

"Vegeta laugh, it's OK, laugh with me," Bulma told him.

"Are you crazy?! You stupid humans. You are all idiots! The androids are coming, we must prepare."

A figure of androids then landed. "Watch out!" yelled Vegeta firing at them, but6 the ball of energy went straight through with no effect. Then Goku still laughing shot the androids down one be one.

"No, it's impossible!"

Then everyone began to super saijin, first Goku, then Gohan, Bulma, the Briefs and everyone else. They looked at Vegeta laughing and saying, "so you're the only one that can't transform, the almighty prince of saiyans!

Vegeta tried but he couldn't. He became enraged and fired at them all. They just continued to laugh at him. Then all turned black around him and he was falling.

"Noooooo, NOOOOOO! I am the most powerful warrior! I will destroy you all!"

**********

Vegeta awoke with a jerk. Disoriented, he looked around as he realized where he was. He was sweating heavily, he heart was racing. He looked around and spied Bulma asleep on the chair next to the bed.

"Why is she in here? How did I get in here? I should be training!" Vegeta tried to get up but he was just too worn out. "A little sleep can't hurt" he told the sleeping Bulma as he fell back to sleep.

Bulma rose her head from her hunched position over the small table beside the bed. She yawned and stretched her arms, then looking over she saw that Vegeta was gone. This was the second time she had done this. Well I guess I'd better check on Yamacha she thought.

She walked down and entered Yamacha's room. A small smile came to his face at the sight of her. He looked at Puar with a "see I told you so" look.

"Hey Yamacha, how are you doing," Bulma said.

"Hi Bulma, I'm doing better now," he told her giving his most pitiful look he could.

"Why on Earth did you fight Vegeta?" she inquired.

"Well all I said was that we should practice together, and then he beat the shit out of me."

"He said you challenged him."

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is I'm lying in here and he's still out there training. He's so selfish."

"No, there's good in him he just can't express it," she responded. "Well talk to ya later, bye." She walked out, as she did Puar gave Yamacha the "see I told you so" look, Yamacha just stuck out his tongue at her.

Vegeta trained with vigor. The sleep really helped him get back in the right frame of mind. Now he was faster, stronger and more focused. He trained like it was nothing and so he turned the gravity machine up some more. He continued training all through the morning.

Around noon Vegeta began to think. That break really helped me, maybe I should eat some lunch. After about 30 minutes of debating with himself he decided he would eat (since he hadn't eaten in a long time).

Mrs. Briefs was just called everyone out on to the patio for ice tea and lunch. Vegeta looked around from his hiding place by the corner of the building. The damn humans will call me a hypocrite if I show my face over there, well--

"Hey Vegeta," called Goku, "what are you doing over there shouldn't you be training?" Bulma looked up.

"Well, I was just..uh.."

"Come join us."

"OK Kakarotte, but I'm not sitting to talk about your petty human affairs."

Goku began to chow down along with Vegeta, only Vegeta ate with some dignity, his blue blood definitely was showing. Then he frowned.

"What is this!" he demanded, shoving the food away from him."

"It's called food," Bulma responded.

"It tastes like shit!" he accused, "you humans call this food!"

Mrs. Brief giggled. Bulma stood up from her chair, "Look no one asked you to join us, we were perfectly fine with our you Vegeta!"

"What? YOU invited me!"

"Like hell, you never eat lunch with us!"

"And I guess I won't again!"

"Why don't you just lea---"

"Leave, fine your company stinks anyway woman!" Vegeta got up and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Bulma told him.

"Bakka, I'm going back to train!" and with that he flew back to the capsule.

"My I didn't know capsule food was so bad tasting," Mrs. Briefs told everyone.

"Mom, don't let him talk to you like that..."

"Bulma, dear, he's a guest, we must provide for his needs, now you and Goku go design some saiyan food capsules."

"MOM!"

"Dear me, my soaps are on!"

"I'm not making those!" yelled Bulma to Mrs. Briefs as she walked back towards the house. Bulma sighed. "Oh well I have nothing better to do come on Goku, let's get started. What are you favorite foods?"

"Oh Bulma, I'll show you how to make some great food!" Chi-chi butted in. "Goku, why don't you go see what Gohan is going."

While in the kitchen Bulma and Chi-chi chatted while they prepared the new food. Finally Bulma asked a question off the subject.

"Chi-chi?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Could you give me some advice?"

"Sure, what do you need to know?" she responded.

"Well there's this guy who I believe is kind of lonely and I kinda think he is cute!"

"Bulma, that's wonderful!"

"Yeah, but, he just seems to not want to get to know anyone and he acts like I'm not there."

"You don't mean Vegeta!?!?" Chi-chi blurted out worriedly.

"Oh no, of course not," Bulma quickly rebuttled.

"Whew! For a moment there I was scared."

"Anyway what should I do?"

"Well, just talk to him, try and find common interests and let him know you have something for him," she explained.

"OK I'll try," Bulma said hopefully.

"Oh and try and make him feel excepted," Chi-chi added.

*********

Bulma decided to invite Vegeta to dinner that night so he could try the new food. So she went to the capsule and called to him.

"Vegeta," she called.

"What do you want woman?" he asked.

"I want you to join us for dinner. I would really enjoy your company," she told him.

"What!?!?" Vegeta asked confused and angry that she interrupted his training.

"Well we made some new food, I think you'll like it."

"Ha, you said yourself you weren't going to make any."

"Well I lied."

"Well maybe I just won't come!" Vegeta retorted.

"Fine that don't!" Bulma stormed away angry and saddened.

Vegeta stood in the capsule doorway confused. Why did this earth woman keep bugging him. Why did she do so much for him? How could she stand him, since he was a warrior and not human? Foolish girl, she's just trying to make a fool out of me in front of the rest of them. Yet it was strange he didn't seem to mind her coming around as much.

"Bah! I must get back to my training, these human interferences are making me weak."

Bulma stared over at what would have been Vegeta's seat. She sighed helplessly and poked at her food with her fork. What was his problem? All I want is for him to like me. All I want is for him to feel less alone.

"Is something the matter dear?" asked a bubbly Mrs. Briefs.

"No, I'm fine! It's just that Vegeta is making me angry, we do all this for him and it's like he doesn't care. Well you know what, I'm sick of it! He can burn in hell!" With that she stormed out of the room. The others sat quietly and ate except for Goku who gobbled.

"Ooooh Bulma," Dr. Briefs called.

"WHAT!?!?"

"I just wanted to announce to everyone here tonight that the Capsule Corporation is going to be turned over to Bulma," he said excitedly. Bulma's face lightened a little. "And to celebrate we're gonna have a party next week!" he added.

"Congratulations Bulma," everyone told her. She just walked out of the room.

"Well we have to get back home. Come on Goku," Chi-chi told everyone. "We'll be back next week for the party." Then they left.

Bulma looked out her window and watched the light coming from the capsule as Vegeta trained. I must get to him. I must free the person he really is. He's so alone. She fell asleep.

In the passing days Bulma became busier with the increasing responsibilities of running the corporation. Yet she still would go and talk to Vegeta before she went to bed. They would argue about different things even what time it was.

One night Bulma came in.

"What is it now?" Vegeta raged.

Bulma stood in the doorway with a package in her hand.

"Woman, why do you constantly annoy me?! All I want to do is rest so I may train again tomorrow."

"I know, but I got a little present for you."

"A present!?!??! For me!?!?" he asked confused.

"Yes, open it."

Vegeta unwrapped the box and opened it. He pulled out a pink button down shirt that said "Bad Man" on it.

"What is this a joke."

"Well I thought since all you have is your tight training clothes, you like something more comfortable for my party tomorrow. There's a pair of pants in there too."

"I'm not going to your party."

"Why not?"

"I must train, I have no time for such foolish nonsense!"

"I must train, I have no time for such foolish nonsense!"

"Vegeta please come," she said moving closer to him. "I will see you there cutie," she said pecking him on the cheek.

Vegeta didn't know what emotion to feel. He was confused, but he knew anger.

"Bakka, get out! Fucking bitch! I don't want you in here."

"OK Vegeta, " Bulma said calmly walking away.

"Woman...."

"See you tomorrow night."

"I hate you!" Vegeta hollered. Bulma just smiled and walked out.

Vegeta was raged. What am I feeling? What is happening to me? Damn her, I feel strange! I don't like it.

The next day went smoothly. Bulma spent the whole searcher for something to wear, while Vegeta of course trained. Vegeta had just finished one of his workouts when Goku entered.

"Hey Vegeta it's getting kinda late. Don't you think you should go shower and get read for the party?" Goku asked.

"Kakarotte, I'm not going to the party. Leave me alone."

"You have to come, it'll be fun. Come on." Goku dragged a struggling Vegeta out of the capsule.

"Kakarotte! You better unhand me before I kill you."

"Oh I doubt that. Hey Chi-chi help Vegeta get ready for the party."

"OK Goku, but you have to help, I won't be caught alone with that beast."

"Vegeta's eyes widened with almost fear as he heard chi-chi speak.

"My you stink. You're gonna need a bath!"

Vegeta struggled with rage but Goku didn't let go.

**********

That night the party was in full swing the music was playing, champagne was passed around and everyone was having a good time.

Bulma looked around scouting for Vegeta. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted the pink shirt. She strutted over to him in her short miniskirt an strapless top.

"Hey Vegeta, I'd knew you come."

"Well....I."

"Hey aren't you gonna join everyone else. Come on have some fun."

"I'm not going to make a fool out of my self getting drunk and discuss stupid human matters."

"Well how 'bout you and me talk over here by ourselves than. Hold on I'll get some champagne."

All Vegeta said was, "I hate you!"

Bulma came back, but Vegeta was gone, where is her. She went out back and found Vegeta near the capsule.

"Why don't you leave me alone?"

"Because you've been alone too long Vegeta."

Vegeta sat with an inquisitive face.

"Vegeta, lets go in the capsule and talk." She didn't let him answer she just took in hand and pulled him in and shut the door.

Yamacha had seen Bulma leave and went to follow. He neared the capsule but saw no one. He missed Bulma's touch. It had been so long. Puar came out.

"Yamacha what are you doing out here?"

"I don't know. Say Puar you know that thing you told me earlier about us."

"Yeah."

"Maybe we can make it work."

"Oh Yamacha!"

"You can shape shift into a beautiful woman right?"

"Yes."

Yamacha then walked back into the party with a woman good enough to be in a hentai magazine. Oolong just drooled.

***********

Meanwhile back in the capsule, Bulma sat close to Vegeta. 

"Drink some," she told him giving him a glass of champagne. He tasted it and spit it out.

"Taste this," she said kissing him passionately. Vegeta was stunned he didn't know what to do. "It's OK let's try some other training," she told him, "Just relax." She flung her arms around him and they began kissing again. Slowly Vegeta put his arms around her torso and then rubbed his fingers through her hair. He was excited yet not like he was going to kill someone excited. He'd never felt a woman's touch. He could scarcely remember his mother's touch. He actually liked the feeling of someone close to him.

Vegeta awkwardly pulled down her top and touched her firm breasts he brought his head down and kissed and sucked them. Bulma giggled with joy. She felt completed and freed.

He then took off his shirt and finished undressing Bulma. He felt eager. He gently fingered her with his large hands, she moaned with pleasure.

She than took off his pants. Then two became one. Bulma felt completed. Vegeta held her tightly yet he feared he would crush her with his strength. The sweat poured down her body. She wrapped herself around Vegeta. They finally reached the peak of their passion Vegeta's energy surrounded them both and Bulma screamed with pleasure.

The laid on the floor next to each other. Bulma laid on Vegeta's strong chest. He gently rubbed her back.

"I hate you!" he whispered.

She just smiled to herself and hugged Vegeta. Then they both fell asleep holding each other, not knowing that what they had conceived was the one who would save them all.

*Later*

"I wonder where Bulma went?" Wondered Puar.

"Who Cares, I have you know."

"Oh Yamacha!"

"I gotta get this on tape," Oolong thought spying through the window, "I've never seen puar look that good. Don't you think so Master Roshi?"


End file.
